Outlawed
by Koujaku
Summary: What if the Teen Titans didn’t defeat Slade and Terra, what if it was the other way around. Its now six years into the future and Jump City is ruled by Slade, a town where being a super hero is against the law.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Decided to start something new, had this idea playing around in my head for sometime now. Oh yes, if your reading this and your wonder about my story Dirty Little Secrets, expect an update sometime this week. Anyways this takes place six years after aftershock and instead of the titans defeating Slade, Slade defeated the titans. Terra is alive and with Slade. Oh yes I am using Dick Grayson as Robin, just because it makes sense._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans 

**Outlawed**

**Chapter One**

Dick sighed as he looked at the old faded picture; it was the last picture that was taken of the Teen Titans. It had been taken right after they acquired their newest member, Terra. Each face was smiling, even Raven had managed a small half smile. Things seemed so perfect back then, so right. It seemed, at the time, that nothing could go wrong. But of course, everything did.

It was not a few days later that they had found out that their newest friend would turn out to be their newest enemy. Apprentice to Slade Terra had deceived the Titans; she used her friend ship with them to gain access to their weaknesses. Which soon lead to their ultimate defeat.

Dick pushed the picture away, no longer wanting to look back on painful memories. He looked around to what his life had become. He now lived in a small apartment, containing a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and a living room. The paint was pealing, he had no hot water, and he had more than once gotten out of bed only to step on a cockroach. His past was not brighter than his present.

He was no longer a superhero, when Slade came to power he made sure there would be none of that. He had them all captured, took away any weapons and gave many of them handicaps would prove them useless for world saving. The last step he had taken was to completely outlaw the idea of being a superhero; anything of the sort was highly punishable.

Not that all this had stopped some hero's from trying, in the being their where many revolts, which lead to many defeats. Robin himself had rebelled going as far to fight Slade himself, but it did not help Jump City situation. Most of the hero's who were foolish enough to fight in the revolt where killed off, the others sent to a jail.

Dick was one of the few who were sent to the jail, and was let out after six years. Now he had lived one year of life "free". But he didn't feel anymore free than he did in the jail. He was always watched by Slade's "new and improved" police force, which was made up of robots. Robots that could read thoughts, even thing out of line and you could be thrown into jail. Small robots that could come in you house and watch you ever move. Robots where placed everywhere, to secure Slade's reign.

Dick rested both his elbows on the wooden table that he sat at, he hated sitting back, not doing anything as Slade slowly gained more power over the world. But there was nothing he could do right? Slade had long ago built a force field around Jump City, preventing anyone from leaving or entering, and Slade had made sure to alley with some villains on the outside to keep the superheros out there busy as he slowly expanded the field, slowly gaining power. Inside here he was powerless, alone and weak he could do nothing.

Once more he sighed as he pulled the picture towards him, it was true alone he was powerless, but if he went out there and sought the help of his friend. If they some how could get together again, then couldn't they defeat Slade then... Sure it didn't work before but why give up, wasn't there that saying, try try again. But Dick didn't know where any of them were; he had lost contact when he was thrown in jail.

A knock pulled Dick away from his thoughts, growling he got up from the table and answered it "Hello?"

"Oh, good you're home Dick! Look your rent was due three weeks ago, if I don't get the money today... I'll have to kick you out." A young woman stood in front of dick, choppy brown hair hung limply around her head and there where dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh God, Erica, I haven't found a job yet but if you give me a little more time...I'm sure I can get the money I just need-"

"Yeah, you need more time. But that's what you said the last time we had this little conversation, and you still haven't come up with the money. Dick I know its hard and all, but I can't keep on letting you pass on the rent, I have a family to feed. You're a sweet guy, and I'm sure you'll find another place to live real quick, but I have someone who wants to move in and they already have the rent… I'm sorry but I need you out of here by the afternoon, bye." With that the girl turned around and walked down the dirty dim hall way waving at Dick before she disappeared around a corner.

"Yeah, sure thing." Dick waved goodbye to the girl slowly he closed the door, once inside he leaned against the door frowning"Damn, what am I going to do now?"

_A/N: Well, tell me what you think, it might have been a little boring but the next chapter will be better... see ya_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: Sorry for the long absence but I was bored of Titans for a while, third season was not my favorite season I have to admit so my fanfics for TT went into a kind of hibernation. Anyways I will now be sharing the writing of this fic with my friend vash554 he shall be writing some of the chapters so that I can concentrate on an other fanfic I am planning. Please look up my other name gentlefiend for details thank you._

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans they are property of Cartoon Network and DC comics.

**Outlawed**

**Chapter Two**

Garfield Logan tapped his blue bic ball point pen rapidly against the side of his desk, there was one hour until his shift would be over and he frankly could not wait. He had never gotten use to having to work a desk job, there was too much discipline required, that and he hated wearing a suite and tie, much to constricting.

Sighing Garfield shook his head he supposed that he should be thankful he was actually able to find a job, let alone one that paid well enough for him to live comfortably. But it wasn't always easy to look at the good in your life when there was so much bad.

"Mr. Logan? The boss said that everyone should go home early today, The Master has and important announcement today and everyone I expected to be home to hear it." A young women told Garfield, she left right after she was done.

Garfield got up from his desk and left his small cubical, pulling on his jacket as he walked out of the building. The Master had been the name that Slade had taken for himself after he took over, everyone was to refer to him by the name or there was a risk of punishment.

Garfield's apartment was a while away from wear he worked and having no car he walked home, there was however an ally way that he used as a short cut, it cut off a lot of time from the walk.

Turning right he made his way down the ally thinking about what he would be having for dinner that night, tofu was such a hard thing to find lately but he always managed to find some. If not he would live off fruits and vegetables. His thoughts drifted until he was interrupted by a fall to the floor.

Growling he turned to see what had caused him to fall to see some bum slumped over sleeping, a curtain of black hair falling over the man's eyes. The man awakened from getting tripped over and turned his head so he could see what happened.

Garfield found two piecing blue eyes staring back at him, two eyes who he had seen before. Gasping he crawled forward a bit, his eyes widening. "Robin…" his voice barely a whisper still reached Dicks ears.

"How do you know me? Do you work for him?" Dick back away from Garfield frightened, he hadn't eaten in days and was in no shape to defend himself.

"No, no Dick it's me. I know I don't look it but, it's me Garfield! Oh man, I can't believe it, your alive! We all thought you wear dead!" Garfield babbled on excitedly.

"You can't be Garfield… I mean your skin its…"

"Normal I know look, you have to trust me on this, come with me and we can talk about this in my apartment. It might be safer there. Besides, you really need a shower!"

Dick bit his lip, he knew he shouldn't trust this man but he was hungry, cranky, and he had to agree he did need a shower. So throwing his worries to the side he got up and followed the man to his apartment.

There Dick was feed, he had no idea what he was eating but if the man was who he claimed to be it would be some kind of vegetarian gunk, but he didn't care it was food all the same. He ate three bowls of the stuff all the while Garfield just watched.

"You never used to like that stuff back then… but then things wear so different then."

"Okay, look I still don't believe what you said back there about you being Garfield, you sure don't look like him."

"Yeah I guess I can see why you haven't started trusting me yet. Well when he took over as you know we all got separated, I eventually surrendered over to him… I was scared and didn't want to die. Since then I have been forced to wear this bracelet, it gives me the appearance of a human and restricts my powers."

"Take it off then; prove to me that you are who you claim to be."

"Dick I can't do that, once I take it off this place will be swarming with his little solders, we'll both be arrested."

Dick frowned he really didn't want that happening but the guys story hadn't convinced him of anything yet. "Okay if you really are Garfield Logan then tell me something only he would know."

"Okay…" Garfield took some time to think and then leaned forward and whispered something into Dick's ear. Dick promptly blushed but smiled.

"God I can't believe it! It really is you Gar! I never though I would see any of you again! I don't think I have ever been so happy about having to spend the night out side before." Dick smiled and pulled Gar into a hug, both of them laughing.

Their joyous reunion however was quickly ruined when Gar's T.V switched on and The Master's face appeared on screen.

"Attention, all citizens this is Master speaking. I have announcement, as of tomorrow I shall be launching an attack on one of this city's greatest enemies Gotham. We have been terrorized by the one called Batman for many years now and I have decided to take action. I think.."

Dick didn't listen to any more of the announcement instead he was frozen in place playing the words over in his head. This was not something he expected to hear on the day he was reunited with one of his friends, it was not something he was too hapy about hearing either.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Well I never believed I would actually update two days in a row! Well anyways you can thank you vash554 for this update I kind of took what he wrote and revised it a bit. Anyways I hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans_

**Outlawed**

**Chapter Three**

Raven Roth sighed leaning against the cracked tile wall of the small dirty dinner bathroom. She had another long day of serving the wonderful people of the lovely city, she thought sarcastically of course. Shaking her head she pushed herself from the wall and excited the bathroom walking out into the now deserted diner.

Raven guessed it would be best to head home, after all she wouldn't want to miss another one of The Master's announcements, they only helped her think of how much more miserable her life has gotten since…the fall.

The fall was something Raven had always used to refer to the day that she had been separated from her friends. She remembered her self before the fall, cold and unfeeling, a girl who would hide her self behind the protective shadow of her hooded cape. She had friends then too. Friends she had all but assumed dead long ago.

Grabbing a coat the hung near the diner's front door Raven pulled it on switched the diner sign to closed and walked outside, locking the door behind herself. She walked slowly home, she was in no hurry to get any where. Besides she enjoyed the silence the streets had to offer.

"Good evening Miss. Roth." Raven jumped turning around slightly; she had to look up to see the man's face.

"Who are you?" Raven tried to back away from the man but only succeeding in back herself into a while, worsening the situation.

"Bruce, now that we are acquainted, I think you should come with me." Bruce gestured to the alley Raven assumed he had come from.

"Follow you! You think just because I know your name I'm going to trust you and follow you into an alley! Look whoever you are leave me alone, or I will call for help!"

"No one will hear you because of the announcement; I am not here to offer any danger. I am here to help, to reunite you with your friends. But more importantly to reunite the Teen Titans."

Raven's eyes widened and her voice lowered "Who are you really?"

"You shall find all this out in good time, now perhaps we could go to you apartment for a more, comfortable place to talk."

"Oh yes of course, sorry. My apartment is just a few blocks up the street." Bruce nodded and followed her silently.

Raven had to admit it was slightly unnerving to have this man following her, because of the restrictions she had on her power she doubted that she would be able to defend her self, but then he did know about the Titans perhaps he was a good guy. But then of course not all the people who knew of the titans were necessarily good.

They walked together in silence until they reached Raven's apartment it wasn't until Raven closed and locker her door did Bruce begin to talk. "I doubt we are any safer her than on the streets, but we won't be doing much talking here. Tell me have you been able to contact any of the others?"

"No, when he came to power we got separated and since then I've heard nothing since then. Why are you asking me this stuff? I mean how are you going to get us back together?"

"I can discuss the details later, but I rather have you all here. We have some leads on where the others are. But for now I want you to keep your eyes and ears open. I will be contacting you at another date once there has been more information gathered."

"This isn't making any sense! Tell me who you really are!" Raven was frustrated by now, she didn't like being in the dark.

"Everything will make sense very soon Miss. Roth now's just not the time. Now if you excuse I shall be leaving." Bruce got up and walked towards the door. "It was a pleasure to speak with you."

With that the man left Raven behind, she shook her head. She had no idea what all that was about, perhaps she would never find out. She hoped she would find out, even it turned out to be some kind of evil scheme to end the titans once and for all at least she may be able to see her friends one last time. It might even turn out to be a good thing.


End file.
